Oportunidades
by I. Jane Adams
Summary: Hiatus. Todos tienen derecho a una oportunidad. Incluso 'El intento de ser humano' Potter, 'Su majestad' Black y 'El no tan tierno' Lupin, porque todos tienen derecho a amar, incluso Peter. ¿Pero quién se lo dice a las chicas? ¿Misión Suicida? Cont: DCABS
1. La cita

¡Hola a todos!

Espero estén muy bien, quiero agradecerles por sus hermosos comentarios nunca pensé que este cortito fic les gustara puesto que nunca había hecho algo así de comedia, pero veo que me equivoque (y me encantó) la verdad nunca pensé hacerle continuación ya que bueno era un one-shot, si les dejé el final abierto, pero fue para que ustedes mismos se hicieran una idea, pero por lo visto (y volvemos con los "pero" xD) quieren continuación O.o eso me encantó significa que les gustó mucho y les doy las gracias por ello.

Bueno querían una cita de Lily y James y ese encuentro no tan inesperado de Isabelle y Sirius que alegría que les gustara esta nueva pareja, pues he decidido continuarlo aprovechando mis muy largas (y queridas) vacaciones.

**RECUERDEN:**Este fic es la continuación del one-shot **"De castigos a besos y salvamentos" **que es súper cortito, pero es una introducción necesaria y seguro entenderán mejor algunas cosas de leerlo.

Y por supuesto: Nada es mío excepto Isabelle Adams y Ann Brown, además de las localidades que no reconozcan ¿lo demás? De la única, la estupenda Jo Rowling.

Otra cosa, este fic creo que no pasará de cuatros capítulos, en el primero veremos la cita y se verá desde la perspectiva de James y Lily más aún de Lily como se podrán dar cuenta en los capítulos que sigan veremos los puntos de vista de los otros personajes, en verdad espero que les guste y sin más que decir los dejo con mi nuevo fic.

Continuación de "De castigos a besos y salvamentos."

Nombre de la historia:**"****Oportunidades.****"**

**Capítulo 1****.-****La cita.**

Un acalorado Remus Lupin se encontraba saliendo de la biblioteca y aunque jamás lo creyeran no venía de estudiar, no al contrario venía de huir de ese maremoto enardecido a los que algunos llamaban Lily Evans porque no era posible que siendo James el culpable él pagara los platos rotos…

-¡REMUS LUPIN VUELVE AQUÍ!-oyó una voz ya no tan lejana.

-Oh no…-se dijo el aludido- aquí viene…-y luego de un suspiro y armarse de toda la paciencia obtenida gracias a la práctica diaria con Sirius se giró.

-Hola Lily… ¿eh ya lo encontraste?-

-¿Cómo que si ya lo encontré?... ¡SI TU ERES QUIEN LO OCULTA!-dijo la prefecta pelirroja.

-¿Ocultarlo yo?- dijo su prefecto amigo.

-Remus por favor-dijo poniendo cara de cordero degollado.- ¿Sabes lo que tengo que hacer? Salir con ese intento de ser humano.-

-¿Tan malo sería?-Preguntó viéndola directamente a los ojos.

-¡Sabes que si!-Dijo ella evadiendo su mirada pues si alguien la conocía además de Isabelle era él y no quería que supiera que no quería ir con Potter por… bueno no sabía por qué, pero no quería que Remus lo descubriera antes que ella.

-Lo siento Lily no sé donde está y si supiera no te lo diría, lo sabes, aunque me decepcionas-dijo el fingiendo cierto enojo que asustó a la pelirrojo, es que cuando quería Lunático era capaz de manipular fácilmente¿quien dijo merodeador tímido? se decía Lily, porque tímido Potter antes que Remus Lupin ella lo sabía y quizá por eso caía siempre.

-¿Por qué?-Dijo ella ahora evadiendo su mirada puesto que presentía que se dejaría convencer, como le fastidiaba a veces ser su amiga.

-Creí que Evans no le temía a un reto.-Y ahí va, Merlín como odiaba cuando su mejor amigo tenía razón, y odiaba más tener el orgullo de toda su casa multiplicada por diez ¡qué diez por mil!

-¿Miedo yo?-Dijo cuando su acompañante se disponía a marcharse nuevamente.

-Déjalo Lily-Dijo él con una sonrisa oculta, estaba cayendo.

-A no Remus Lupin que no se diga que Lily Evans es una cobarde- Dijo subiéndole los colores a su cara-Dile a ese intento…Si Remus intento-dijo al ver que iba a replicar-Que nos vemos el viernes a las 7 pm.-Dijo girándose con una pose digna de una Gryffindor.

-De acuerdo Lily… por cierto James dice que lo espera con ansias.-Y antes de que los gritos lo espantaran volvió a huir.

-¡Remus John Lupin si sabías dónde estaba!-dijo demostrando sus dotes de soprano perdido.

-Pues claro Lily que esperabas de un merodeador.- Dijo con una sonrisa digna de haber conseguido lo que quería.

Y eso había sido todo ahora tenía que soportar una cita con su peor enemigo arreglada por su mejor amigo es que Lily tenía algún Karma o qué.

Durante dos días había tratado de localizar a Potter, pero nada desaparecía cada vez que se acercaba a él, y pese a ser el sueño de Lily por años ahora no lo disfrutaba¿por qué?, no era porque lo extrañara, que va sino porque sino cancelaba ese trato tendría que… de solo pensarlo le dolía la médula, salir con Potter.

Como hacía para escapársele y saber donde estaba ella eso la molestaba más aún, ni que tuviera un mapa del colegio. (N/a: jaja who knows Lily xD) Pero ya que, el resumen de esta agitada semana para Lily Evans: una cita con Potter.

Y sin más preámbulos llegó el no tan esperado día.

-¿Lista Lily? Para salir con su eminencia.-Dijo su mejor amiga, si claro y por eso se reía como lo hacía ahora, pero quien dice que lo igual no es trampa.

-Claro si tú estás preparada para afrontar a la otra eminencia.-Dijo la pelirroja arreglándose y escogiendo la ropa para ese peculiar día.

-Golpe bajo para Adams y ahora ¿ésta que dirá?-Dijo una joven de cabellos castaños que compartía habitación con ella.

-¡Ni me lo recuerdes! Y tú te callas Brown mira que deberías apoyarme a mí.-Dijo con una pose ofendida que eso si nadie le creyó.

-Lo siento amiga, pero me pongo del lado de la razón además, ya olvidaste lo que dijiste el otro día.-En ese momento Lily y ella se acercan para decir a coro.

-"Sirius Black me besó y como besa"-Dijeron ambas imitando a su linda amiga que estaba que echaba humo, pero no sabían si de furia o de vergüenza porque hasta un tomate se podía confundir con ella.

-Ya les dije que fue un momento, no sé ni por qué dije que besa bien. Además por qué me ves así Ann… ni se te ocurra decir lo que creo que vas a decir.- Dijo la joven Adams con cierto temor.

-Yo no he dicho nada-Dijo mirando al techo ganándose una mirada curiosa de su amiga Lily y una de espanto de Isabelle, si esa era Annete Brown una persona que podía ser muy carismática, pero por alguna razón que muchos desconocían ella era la peor de las tres o bueno eso decían sus amigas, y la razón era que Ann se caracterizaba por jugar con la verdad, es de las personas que lo saben todo antes que uno, pero no dicen nada y ese era el caso con sus amigas, porque aunque lo negaran ella sabía muy bien que tanto odio solo se profesaba por un amor, pero no decía nada porque para su mala fortuna habían descubierto su mayor secreto, que ella era igual. Tanto tiempo profesando un odio decidido por el prefecto corrompido para que se terminarán enterando que estaba más que enamorada de Remus Lupin, pero el trato estaba en "Yo no digo nada tu no dices nada" Y así funcionaba aunque de vez en cuando se valía bromear.

-Ah no tu me cuentas…-Dijo la pelirroja ya que no se quedaría con esa.

-Digamos que cierta persona habla dormida y mientras habla dice unas cosas muy interesantes…-Pero al ver las intenciones de esta la chica de cabellos azabache la interrumpió Isabelle.

-¡¿Lily viste la hora que es?! Se te hace tarde…-Dijo empujándola literalmente hacia la puerta puesto que mientras hablaban ya se había arreglado.

-Pero…-Muy tarde ya estaba fuera. Y no se volvió a tocar el tema, por ahora no.

Y ya era la "hora cero", como decía Ann, Lily Evans y James Potter estaban en la entrada del colegio dispuestos a ir a su "encuentro" como lo denominaba la primera. Se dirigieron al encuentro, pero solo ellos dos era seguro no estar cerca de Lily en esos momentos y sus amigas lo sabían así que se quedaron un poco más arriba observando, pero unas voces llamaron su atención.

-Pero si son Adams y Brown.-Genial el resto de la pandilla pensaron las chicas.

-Pero si son Black y Lupin¿qué les trae por aquí le vinieron a hacer porras a Potter?-Contestó Ann pero dándoles la espalda no tenía ganas de ver a Remus menos ahora que estaba vestido tan… dios donde estaban los adjetivos cuando se necesitaban… tan increíblemente él.

-Yo no lo podría haber dicho mejor amiga, pero vámonos ya nos aseguramos que Potter sale vivo esperemos a ver como regresa.-Y antes de perderse por el pasillo ambas gritaron:

-¡Suerte Lily!-Listo una razón más para no hablarles se dijo Lily no si con amigas como estas… un segundo James, perdón Potter le estaba hablando.

Aunque Lily antes de contestar pudo ver como Black y Remus se iban por el mismo pasillo-una sonrisa apareció en su rostro- ya luego averiguaría que pasó.

-Lily estás muy linda…-Dijo James Potter con una cara tan dulce que a Lily no le quedó más que responder con un tímido "Gracias". Pero luego la razón y la cordura le volvieron al cerebro y dijo:

-Escucha Potter este es el trato vamos salimos a lugares públicos nada de callejones y nada de beber tienes… tres horas para esta… salida y si no estás de acuerdo con las condiciones me voy¿alguna objeción?-Dijo en una pose de que no se aceptaba ninguna objeción.

-No señor-Dijo haciendo una pose militar muy divertida, pero al momento habló:

-Aunque tal vez podríamos negociar lo de los callejones… no Evans no me mires así-Dijo retrocediendo al ver la cara asesina de Lily- era una broma.-Y esto fue dicho antes de salir corriendo porque ya Lily lo perseguía, que lindo se dijo James "Lily me persigue", pero antes de continuar con su linda historia… ¡PUM! Se fue con un tronco o bueno un árbol eso es algo que James no tuvo tiempo de descifrar.

-¡James!-fue lo último que escuchó antes de caer inconsciente para luego despertar en lo que parecía ser ¿el regazo de Lily? listo seguía durmiendo.

-Qué bueno que despiertas¿Estás bien?- Le pregunta Lily al tiempo de que le pasaba la mano por la frente y pese a ser el más maravilloso sueño no pudo evitar quejarse, le dolía.

Y bueno después de todo el golpe no había sido tan "suave" además considerando su desmayo y el que Lily a través de un hechizo _"mobilicorpus"_lo ayudara, aunque de eso no se preocupó en ese momento, solo pudo decir:

-Me duele… la frente.-Dijo llevándose su propia mano a esta para encontrarse con algo parecido a un moretón puesto le dolía además que lo sentía como inflamado y ahí calló en cuenta, el árbol, entonces se reincorporó al principio todo le daba vueltas, pero luego vio que estaban cerca del Bosque Prohibido en la parte más alejada del castillo, pero nunca había estado en esa parte ahora que lo pensaba, todo era tan tranquilo, había muchas rocas por un lado formando algo parecido a un refugio y ahora que lo veía eso era, era una especie de cueva, pero estaba decorada y tenía luz, así que se paró y decidió entrar, era muy hermoso el lugar no es que fuera una habitación, pero se notaba que varias personas la frecuentaban, había cojines esparcidos por el piso formando una estancia hasta se podría dormir cómodamente ahí y estaba seguro que alguien lo había hecho así que sin más preguntó:

-¿Dónde estamos?-Viendo a Lily que había entrado detrás de él.

-Oh bueno¿sabes guardar un secreto Potter?-Él la miró interrogante, si esconder a un licántropo y a tres animagos entre otras cosas que implicaba ser merodeador no contaba, estaba grave.

-Puedes confiar en mí.-Lo miró dudosa y prosiguió:

-Estamos en la cueva EBALIA…-él la miro como diciendo "y ese nombre" y ella prosiguió- un juego de palabras que hicimos cuando éramos pequeñas.-Dijo con una sonrisa que el merodeador no vio.

-¿Éramos?-Dijo dudoso.

-Pues si Isabelle, Ann y yo, esta cueva la descubrimos hace muchos años ya, y decidimos que sería nuestro lugar de reunión, aquí venimos cuando estamos mal, cuando estamos mejor, aquí hacemos nuestras fiestas… si fiestas Potter-Dijo cuando él puso una cara incrédula-y por lo visto cuando traemos heridos.-Dijo viéndolo con una ligera sonrisa que James creyó imaginar.

-Entonces es algo así como su lugar secreto-ella asintió- pues muchas gracias Lily-ella lo miró seriamente-Evans por mostrarme tu lugar secreto…-

-No te acostumbres esto fue una emergencia solo a ti se te ocurre irte contra un árbol…-y pasó algo muy interesante Lily Evans se empezó a reír.

-¿De qué te ríes?-preguntó me dio curioso el merodeador.

-Pues de ti, te hubieras visto corriendo como un loco hacia un árbol fue muy divertido aunque me preocupe cuando no reaccionaste si el trofeo no te dejo daños permanentes creo que el árbol si.-Dijo más para sí que para él.

-¿Te parece gracioso que estuve a punto de morir?-Dijo con una pose de ofendido aunque si daba gracia.

-¿Es una pregunta capciosa?-Golpe bajo de dijo James.

-De serlo… ¿qué responderías?-Empezó a acercarse, la oportunidad era única y con Evans esas oportunidades eran más que únicas nulas.

-Respondería-dijo viendo sus intenciones.- No ahora Potter que estás conmigo y conociendo a Remus dice que fue intento de homicidio.-Entonces se sentó y vio la cara de su acompañante ciertamente no era de alegría extrema, pero reía y que lindo reía lástima que fuera tan arrogante, lástima.

-Ya veo por qué Remus me deseo tanta suerte hoy.-Y sin más se sentó a su lado, puesto que Lily ese había sentado con la frase anterior.

-Espero tener suerte para lo que pienso hacer…-No sería capaz de besarla que le pasaba a ese intento de ser humano "¿ah¡¿un momento por qué cierro los ojos?! Lily despierta es Potter", pero ya era muy tarde y esperaba el tan ansiado contacto (aunque lo negara) que nunca llegó, abrió los ojos y lo que encontró fue poco más que pintoresco.

James sabía que con Lily era por las buenas, no era común y su cita, que no había olvidado, tampoco lo sería, así que sin más que con un par de hechizos preparó la estancia para no ser más que una linda velada, pero no era una velada cualquiera, en el centro del lugar había una mesa muy baja, a su entorno cojines y en la misma había toda variedad de postres, Lily se preguntó si no estaría loco y aunque lo negara mil veces estaba un poco picada por no haber sido besada, pero eso jamás lo sabría nadie¡nadie!.

-¿Vienes?-Y le ofreció un plato que tenía una tartaleta muy delicada de frutas.

-¿Qué planeas Potter?-lo miró dudosa.

-¿Qué no es obvio? Nuestra cita, aunque no pude cumplir la parte de que estaríamos rodados de gente y no creo que esto cuente como callejón oscuro, pero en definitiva pienso aprovechar la hora y media que me queda y desmostarte que James Potter es más que una cara bonita porque eso no está en discusión.-Pero sorpresivamente Lily no replicó a ese pequeña muestra de arrogancia, al contario comenzó a comer y una sonrisa se posó en los labios del merodeador, luego de comer un rato ella lo sorprendió con una pregunta:

-¿Por qué haces esto?-

-Simple, porque te quiero, pero soy realista y creo mucho en el dicho de que prefiero un buen amigo que un mal amor y para eso primero necesito ser tu amigo y créeme nada me haría más feliz.-

-¿Solo amigos?-

-Solo lo que tú quieras que seamos.-Pero esas palabras no sonaron falsas, no fueron como las propuestas incansables fue más bien una frase simple y dulce, pero que a Lily le bastó para entender que James Potter podía ser su amigo, por ahora.

La hora restante pasó entre comentarios chistosos, declaraciones muy curiosas y nada comprometedoras, pero al parte que más disfrutó fue cuando tocaron el tema de sus amigos, ten amigos para esto se decía Lily, pero no pudo evitarlo por primera vez se sintió en confianza con su peor enemigo por raro que sonara.

-Entonces a Black le gusta o no Isabelle?-

-Eso depende a Adams le gusta o no Sirius?-

-Yo pregunté primero-

-Pero mi respuesta depende de la tuya-

-Tomaré eso como un sí-

-Entonces yo debo tomarlo por igual-y ante esto los dos soltaron una carcajada si estaba comprobado que esos dos se gustaban.

-Bueno digamos que no se son indiferentes, pero de aquí a que se declaren.-

-Eso no pasará su estado natural es pelear, aunque luego de que la besara, no sé creo que ahora Canuto me entiende…-y ante esto se calló la idea no era declararse sino ser su amigo, pero Lily pareció entender su dilema porque decidió cambiar de tema.

-Lástima que lo mismo le pase a Ann…-alto, eso nadie lo debería saber, digo lo de Isabelle era más que obvio, pero lo de Ann no y la metedura de pata de Lily fue tan monumental que solo pudo ponerse las manos en la boca, pero James solo pudo soltar un gran:

-¡Qué?! Lo mismo le pasa con quien ¿a Brown le gusta alguien?-Eso no era nuevo James sabía que a Lunático le gustaba Brown es que habían determinando que ser masoquista venía con el combo de ser merodeador, pero a Remus en verdad le gustaba esa chica y ahora esta después de pasar una larga temporada sin pretendientes le gustaba alguien, ah no tenía que averiguar eso.

-¿A quién le gusta Brown?-

-No le gusta nadie.-

-Seh y a mí no me gustas tú.-Eso si fue divertido Potter sonrojado, digno de fotografía, pero si era tan divertido porque ella estaba igual.

-Este…James.-Era algo incomoda la situación para ella, pero no por eso dejaba de gustarle tanto.

-Qué lindo suena-La sorprendió.

-¿Qué cosa?-Preguntó dudosa.

-Mi nombre-y ante la cara de ella añadió.-No lo digo por eso, pero que lindo suena mi nombre dicho por ti, Lily.- Y la miró a los ojos, no necesitaba más.

-Lo lograste.-

-Que cosa-

-Que te viera como mi amigo, no lo arruines ahora.- Y sorpresivamente lo besó no fue algo predeterminado, tampoco arrebatador simplemente fue un beso, que quizá no se repetiría, pero que ahora era necesario fue quizá más que un roce, quizá algo menos que un beso real, pero eso basto para entenderse.

-¿Que significa esto Lily?

-Que podemos ser amigos…-

-¿Y?-preguntó esperanzado.

-Y nada más Potter.-La cordura Evans volvió.

-¡¿Cómo?! Pero… pero ¡ME BESATE!-

-Eso no fue un beso.-

-¿Entonces que fue?-

-Quizá cuando tengas la respuesta a esa pregunta podremos ser algo más.-Y si más se fue algo rápido, necesitaba estar sola y pensar en esa extraña cita que quizá sea el principio de algo hermoso, pero solo quizás.

-LILIAN EVAS VUELVE AQUÍ-Por qué esa situación se le hacía familiar aunque en papeles contrarios, pero para que el sentimiento fuera correcto decidió correr y darle a su eterno tormento una cucharada de su propio jarabe, ahora él la perseguiría, las cosas volverían a ser como antes, pero antes de entrar al castillo vio algo que la impacto más que cualquier cosa.

-¿Interrumpo?-y a coro aquellas dos personas que se estaban besando no pudieron más que gritar:

-¡LILY!-Separándose y dando paso a Remus Lupin y Ann Brown.

-Espera te explico-Dijo Ann apurada y sonrojada acomodándose la túnica.

-No hace falta puedo darme una idea.-Ante su propio comentario no hizo más que sonreír.-Aunque no me lo esperaba, pero claro crecen y se rebelan.-

-Es una larga historia.-Dijo Remus.

-Tengo tiempo, pero veo que ustedes no.-sonrió pícaramente.

Y sin más se fue dejando a unos muy sonrojados chicos, pero al instante Remus preguntó.

-¿Dónde estábamos?-

- Justo aquí-Y si más Ann lo besó.

Si, hoy sería un lindo día, Annete Brown no se salvaría de su interrogatorio, pero pensándolo bien aún le faltaba otra. Y sin más la vio y como la venganza se planteaba tan fácilmente Lily no hizo más que alejarse, pero claro antes de irse pudo gritar:

-QUE BUENO QUE PUDISTE ENFRETAR A LA OTRA EMINENCIA AUNQUE NO ESPERABA ESE TIPO DE "ENFENTAMIENTO".-Listo ahora Lily Evans podría disfrutar la noche y las pláticas de sus amigas, ya que a cada pregunta tendría una linda réplica, pero lo más lindo de ese día fue… no supo que pensar lo más lindo había sido todo, y más ahora que se reía y corría por los pasillos con una enardecida morena detrás suyo. Pero no le importaba porque esta noche dos historias más serían contadas y quizá mañana enfrentaría lo que tanto esperaba, tal vez mañana él sabría la respuesta y tal vez mañana ella consideraría después de tantos años decirle si a James Potter.

-----Continuará------

Si ya lo dije, es oficial **CONTINUARA** jajaja esta vez no me sorprenderé cuando digan: ""¿y la continuación?" claro si la quieren eh.

Y eso es todo por hoy espero que en verdad les haya gustado solo me resta por decir: Muchas Gracias por leerlo y más si comentan, porque yo siempre seré fiel a mi campaña por el "Go" ¿cómo era?

¡Ah sí! Estás a un click de distancia de hacernos felices a las autoras sin oficio o con muchas vacaciones que dejan volar su imaginación MUNDIALEMENTE (cabe destacar) porque después de todo su opinión es la que cuenta.

Cómo siempre¿Les gustó¿Esto tiene futuro¿La comedia-romance se me sigue dando¿Qué les parecieron las parejas¿La cita cumplió expectativas¿La cueva¿Sigo escribiendo o este fic? Para responder solo darle al "Go"

Solo aclaro algo que no dije antes: Este fic va dedicado 100 a ¡Karina! Que haría yo sin ti cri-cri? Nada lo sé y lo admito, me salto el paso de la "negación" jajaja gracias por darme tu opinión y decirme "publícalo mili es muy bueno" dedicado a mi hermanita adorada D

Ahora me despido y nos vemos en la continuación….

Un adelanto: Capítulo 2.- El encuentro.

Y sí ahora nos tocan Isabelle y Sirius que pasará. La perspectiva desde Isabelle Adams claro con ayuda de Ann Brown. ¿Qué pasó durante la cita de James y Lily? Averígualo en la continuación.

Nos leemos.


	2. El encuentro

**¡Hola a todos!** Espero que estén muy bien subo a millón… perdón por el retraso iba subir mucho antes, pero me fui de viaje así que solo digo que esto está dedicado a:

**LadyCornamenta, Judith Malfoy, Pichurrita743, Karina (sister), Monse evans, Arianita Black y fotologfanharrypot (no me salía tu dirección completa pero sabes que eres tu n.n) por sus comentarios n.n así que este capítulo es para ustedes.**

**Y aquí tenemos la perspectiva de Isabelle Adams con un poco de la de Sirius, y luego veremos lo que pasó con Ann y Remus así que sin más los dejo con la continuación, que espero disfruten. Ahora voy saliendo para la playa por eso si ven errores no hubo tiempo de corregir, pero creo que revisé todo así que ojalá que este bien.**

**Por cierto recuerden: Este fic es la continuación de Castigos a Besos y Salvamentos. Es una producción sin fines de lucro y todo aquello que reconozcas pertenece a J. K. Rowling, si no lo reconoces es mío, un ejemplo Isabelle Adams.**

**Ahora si a leer…**

**Capítulo 2.-El encuentro.**

Una joven de cabellos castaños muy claros se encontraba en su cuarto, preparándose para su próxima clase, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Todo estaba listo y cuando se disponía a dar un respiro puesto que le quedaba algo de tiempo una joven entró azotó la puerta y solo pudo decir:

-Sirius Black me besó y como besa…-Así era, Isabelle Adams acababa de entrar y al darse cuenta de la sonrisa de su compañera y de las palabras que había dicho, el sonrojo que se posó en su rostro fue digno de admirar.

-¡Ann! Hola ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Bueno obviando el hecho de que duermo aquí, nada solo recogía el trabajo para la próxima clase…-Sonrió-Te preguntaría lo mismo, pero supongo que después de besar a Sirius Black se necesita… descansar por lo que veo.-Y sin más avanzó hacia la puerta.

-Be…besar¿quién besó a quien?-Merlín no lo había gritado ¿verdad? Acaso dijo "lo bueno de besar a Sirius Black" y peor aún frente a su mejor amiga.-Alto ahí…-la detuvo-¿A dónde crees que vas?-Su expresión reflejaba pánico y terror a lo que Ann solo pudo responder:

-A clase… descuida no le diré a Lily ni a _nadie_, ya no los contarás esta noche eso sí, si logro que Lily salga del baño de prefectos. Creo que la cita con James la afectó. Luego hablamos.-Y se fue, bueno era algo obvio que Isabelle le gustaba Sirius Black, pero que lo besara eso si la tomó por sorpresa. Aunque si Isabelle lo quería se alegraba ya averiguaría que había pasado. Pero ya sabía cómo sería el plan: esconderla de Black, porque conociendo a su amiga mínimo lo enfrentaría en unos 20 años, sí, hoy sería un día muy agitado.

Luego de un momento la de ojos índigos calló en cuenta de algo.

-¡YO TENGO LA MISMA CLASE!-Y empezó a recoger todo, pero cuando se disponía a abrir la puerta vio una nota muy pequeña que decía:

"Yo te cubro en clases… piensa que hacer con Black. Ann"

En definitiva su gratitud estaría a partir de ahora con Ann, claro esperemos que la excusa que diera no fuera algo de qué preocuparse, pero mientras tanto Isabelle Adams pudo poner en práctica su plan de la semana o bueno su nuevo plan escolar: Evitar a Sirius Black.

Pero no era tarea fácil, el muy tarado, siempre se le acercaba y si no fuera por sus amigas ya se hubiera quedado a solas con él en más de una ocasión. Aún recordaba cuando la interceptaba y Ann tenía que sacarla del apuro o Lily con sus dotes de prefecta lo sacaba a él alegando que "no tenía vida propia" o que "molestaba el orden público"

En definitiva esta semana había sido un constante maratón y solo se le ocurrió pensar en que hasta cómico era el cuadro, Lily persiguiendo a Potter, cosa que nadie creería, y ella¡ELLA, huyendo del intento de ser humano ese, si Lily le había prestado su frase aunque con cierto recelo, cabe destacar. Es que Lily Evans tenía todo un repertorio digno de admirar en cuanto a James Potter se refiriera y a la falta de imaginación en cuanto a insultos y huídas, ella siempre estaría para ayudar.

Lástima que las ayudas de Lily no se incluyeran en sueños, si¡hasta soñaba con Black!, claro Adams alegaría hasta la muerte que sus sueños consistían en persecuciones, atentados y otros experimentos en contra del "simpático" merodeador, pero una noche una de sus amigas la descubrió.

-Black quítate de ahí…-Una dormida castaña de ojos índigos peleaba con su almohada al tiempo que hablaba en sueños.

Una luz se prendió.

-¿Isa eres tú?-Una dormida Ann se acercó a la aludida.

-De acuerdo lo admito, me gustó tu beso… pero si se lo dices… A alguien tu descendencia quedará extinta antes de nacer.-

-¿Cómo…?-

-Lástima que seas tan arrogante, sino ya estaríamos saliendo…-

-Ya estarían saliendo eh, buenas noche Adams… dulces sueños…-Y su amiga decidió dejarla dormir y soñar con Black después de todo nuestros sueños son libres, aunque sean extraños… en algunos casos.

-Buenas noches Ann… ¡ANN!-Se paró de inmediato, eso sí lo tenía que haber soñado ¿no¡¿NO?!-Ann ¿estás despierta?-preguntó temerosa.

-No… buenas noches.-Y se acostó.

Luego de un extenso interrogatorio y hacerle jurar que no se lo diría a nadie, aunque Lily quedó por fuera de ese trato, pudo seguir durmiendo porque ya era mucho que supieran que lo había… mentira, que él la había besado sin su consentimiento; pero que supieran que… que soñaba algunas veces con él…. No quería ni pensarlo. No quería admitir que… bueno no quería admitir nada que tuviera que ver con Black.

Lástima que a Lily le hubiera llegado el día de su cita con Potter, bueno Potter no le caía demasiado mal, no demasiado, pero quien sabe, quizá Lily la pasara hasta bien. Lo peor que podría pasar es que Potter volviera con un miembro menos y eso no sería mucha pérdida¡hey! lo decía porque cuentan con Madam Pomfrey, la nueva enfermera del colegio una joven algo estricta en lo referente a las visitas, pero buena persona.

Pero bueno en resumen, pese a que los nervios de Lily estaban a millón y ella ya podría sacar un doctorado en fuga, es que si fuera a la cárcel muggle saldría bien parada, le decían su amigas, buenas amigas, que no perdían oportunidad para sacarla en cara ese momento de… ¿debilidad? No, locura temporal, es que tanto tiempo con Black le había hecho daño, la idiotez SI era contagiosa porque de otro modo no tenía explicación alguna que a veces se sorprendiera pensando en… eso; finalmente llegó el día de la cita de James Potter y Lily Evans un acontecimiento digno de admirar.

-¡Hoy se cae el cielo!-Adams empezó.

-¡Fin de mundo!-Brown continuó.-Lily Evans y James Potter tienen… tienen una cita, es que esto es digno de El Profeta.-Le dio el pase a su interlocutora.

-¿Cuánto crees que nos den por la historia?-Aquí Isabelle y Ann ya estaban al borde de un colapso por la risa. Pero una enardecida prefecta que estaba observándola con una cara de no muy buena amiga las hizo parar en el acto.

-Sigan adelante, una aquí sufriendo y ustedes ganando dinero con el mal ajeno…-Dijo la pelirroja con un tono de melancolía que casi las hace caer, pero casi no es suficiente para ellas, aunque seguirle el juego era divertido. Siempre lo era.

-Perdónanos Lily, no eres tú… pero sabes cuánto paga el profeta estos tiempos.-Claro la buena de Isabelle lista para ayudar en las buenas y en las peores, pero se volteó hacia su otra amiga.

-¿Ann verdad que tú me apoyas?-los pucheros de Evans solo eran comparables a los de Black y eso ya era mucho, pero la aludida solo pudo decir:

-¿Por qué siempre me lo dicen a mí?-

-Porque te quiero mucho…-Ann enarcó una ceja-de acuerdo porque somos impares, quien está contigo gana.-

-Es decir que están conmigo por interés-Y puso una puse digna de un melodrama que tanto le gustaban a la mamá de Lily. Y se dignó a hacer una salida muy digna, o eso pensaron las otras dos porque a continuación sintieron unos ¿Golpes?

-La venganza es dulce…-Y sin más se fue dejando un pintoresco cuadro conformado por una Lily Evans cubiertas de plumas, si plumas, de colores y en su dorso unas letras que decían "Te amo Potter", y a su vez una Isabelle Adams amarrada con papel, si papel, al puro estilo momia y una pancarta atada a ella que decía "Como besas Black."

Bueno luego de muchos esfuerzos de limpieza y unas cuantas duchas adicionales para Lily (porque las letras NO se borraban con facilidad), decidieron que el mejor castigo para Adams sería: su adorado tormento, oh sí quedarse encerrada con Remus Lupin sería definitivamente algo bueno. Lástima que el encierro duró 10 minutos en los que Remus salió casi disparado del aula. Y bueno alegando que era un día de alta tención para Lily decidieron quedar "a mano".

Así que luego de bromear un rato, y de estar a punto de ser descubierta en cuanto a sus "sueños" llegó el momento. Bajaron junto a Lily y la dejaron lista para partir, que dramáticas eran a veces, pensaban ellas.

Pero como la mala suerte estaba de su parte, ahí estaban el resto de la pandilla.

Aunque, con toda la elegancia digna de ellas se despidieron de Lily deseándole suerte, y después se dieron a la huída, o como preferían llamarlo "plan de evasión"

-¿Te das cuenta de que nos siguen cierto?-Esa era Ann.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-

-Yo digo que despistarlos…-y a continuación rápidamente idearon un plan maestro, que era infalible a menos que supieran donde estaban ellas exactamente, lo dicho infalible. Se separarían y dirían su ubicación, pero eso sí, se irían por el lado contrario, es que dos mentes piensan mejor que una.

-Bueno Ann me voy al lago.-Esa era Isabelle.

-De acuerdo me buscas en la biblioteca luego.-Esa era Ann¿el plan maestro? Isabelle iría a la biblioteca y luego a la sala común mientras que Ann pasaría por el algo para ir a casa de Hagrid. ¿El problema? El mapa del merodeador.

- ¿En verdad creyeron que nos tragaríamos ese cuento Lunático?-Dijo un joven de cabellos oscuros y porte elegante viendo con su amigo un viejo pergamino y al tiempo el aludido le respondió.

-Pues parece que sí… entonces voy por Brown al algo.-

-Y yo por Adams a la biblioteca… Travesura realizada.-luego de ambos decir "suerte" y "la la necesitaremos" y cerrar el mapa del merodeador se fueron por caminos diferentes.

-Por fin me libré de Black…-luego de saludar a la bibliotecaria Isabelle se fue directo a una estantería necesitaba un libro de Pociones y empezó a buscarlo, pero una mano en su hombro la espantó de sobremanera y bueno los reflejos fueron más rápidos que ella por lo tanto su "agresor" terminó con uno de los libros de pociones más gruesos marcados en su linda cara.

-¡¿Pero a ti que te pasa?!- enfrentó un rojo…

-¡Black¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó temerosa.

-Pues que no es obvio…-Ella rehuía de su mirada-estamos en una biblioteca¿qué crees que se viene a hacer aquí?-No, primero tantearía el terreno.

-Pues ahí está lo sorprendente Black tú en una biblioteca ¿no que la realeza no necesitaba estudiar más que diez minutos?-preguntó viendo ningún libro en particular.

-Y tienes razón…-dijo con todo el porte digno de un Black, pero agregó-Aunque hoy vengo a estudiar algo más- y la vio a los ojos esos hermosos ojos índigo que lo traían loco, si lo admitía Sirius Black tenía una debilidad y esa era los ojos de Isabelle Adams, pero era un secreto que se permitía guardar aunque ya Remus lo había notado, es que Lunático tenía un detector o qué "_Si la sigues mirando así la vas a desgastar_" le había dicho y ese fue un día de "fastidiemos a Sirius Black" garantizado.

-A y ¿Qué piensas estudiar?... ¿Cómo realzar el brillo del cabello? o no déjame ver ¿cómo administrar un club de fans?-de acuerdo por muy bella que sea nadie se metía con el orgullo Black.

-No ya vi que es imposible mejorar lo perfecto y en cuanto al club por lo visto lo conoces mejor que yo Adams que tanto te interesas por mi-la retó.

-No creo que ni en tus mejores sueños Black-

-Ya entonces yo no te intereso.-

-En absoluto.-

-¿Y por eso es que me huyes a diario?-una sonrisa pícara se posó en el rostro de él y una mirada de odio en el de ella.

-Por favor Black de donde sacas semejante… idea-

-Eso es fácil cada vez que te veo huyes, te vas con Evans o con Ann-

-¿Ann? Eso es nuevo.-

-Si es que es la más cuerda de las tres… aunque le tiene una rabia a Lunático.-

Ella sonrió.

-¿Te hice sonreír?- preguntó esperanzado.

-No... Lo dicho Black en tus sueños-

-Y que lo digas en mis sueños eres más dócil.-Gran error eso lo dijo más para él que para ella.

-¿Qué has dicho?-había dicho lo que creía que había dicho… él soñaba con ella.

-Ah… te pregunté que si te había hecho sonreír, ahora estamos sordos Adams-su tono era de fingida sorna, porque en verdad era temor.

-Aja y después que dijiste…-él la miró con extrañeza-vamos Black que te escuché acaso el gran, el increíble y el todo eso que dicen las… chicas de tus club de fans, Sirius Black soñando con la… ¿cómo nos dijo el otro día Angélica¡Ah sí! "Con la plebe…"-Dijo con evidente tono de burla, pero también con un delicado tono de frustración.

-Yo no he soñado contigo…-ella enarcó una ceja-de acuerdo una vez, pero ni tanta suerte que tengas, ni recuerdo que fue lo que soñé-Y con la mano hizo un gesto para restarle importancia, pese a ser un acto mínimo a ella si le dolió, una cosa es negarlo eso lo aceptaría, pero que él le diera semejante importancia fue un duro golpe y ante eso solo pudo contestar con ira:

-Pues me parece perfecto, semejante proyecto humano…-negó con la cabeza-¡por Merlín! ya me estabas preocupando, por un momento pensé que pensabas en mí Black, pero vuelvo y repito la idiotez es grande y no creo que tengas esos gustos no vayan a pensar tus fans que estás perdiendo facultades…-Y sin más se giró dispuesta a irse aunque quería gritarle, pegarle y patearlo, pero se contuvo después de todo era Black ¿qué le importaba a ella?

-Pero si pienso en ti… aunque seas tan antipática a veces.-Se congeló, eso no era lo que esperaba oír quería escuchar algún insulto algo para odiarlo o por lo menos una razón, pero no veía y le decía eso…

-Yo no soy antipática… tú me haces serlo-

-Eso no es verdad yo no te hago nada-

-Claro que si, primero me molestas, luego me insultas sutilmente, luego me besas y ahora esto ahí está Sirius "yo me como al mundo" Black, si no fueras así incluso podríamos ser…-dudó.

-Podríamos ser qué…-

-Buenos compañeros.-Recuperó la fortaleza.

-¿Compañeros?-Ella asintió.-Imposible-Le miró con un gesto interrogante- Tú y yo podemos ser mil cosas Adams, podemos ser enemigos… algún día amigos, quizás en otra vida novios y en unas más lejanas amantes, pero jamás no seremos indiferentes.-Ella ya estaba más sonrojada que de costumbre y titubeó al preguntar:

-¿Por… por qué lo dices?- Se mordió el labio inferior, estaba nerviosa.

-Porque es la pura verdad o ¿no?-Se le acercó sigilosamente y ella retrocedió hasta que un estante dio con su espalda y se paró. Él seguía acercándose.

-¡Claro que no! De enemigos no pasaremos Black, así que quieto ahí.-Le puso una mano en el pecho, cabe destacar que no podía quitar su mano y que la sonrisa que él puso ante esto fue aún mayor.

-¿Qué me tienes miedo?-

-Ya quisieras Black-Por qué se seguía acercando se dijo mentalmente.

-Pruébalo…-Ahora ya sus caras estaban a unos pocos centímetros.

-No tengo por qué probarte nada Black…-Pero no pudo seguir porque fue callada por otro beso robado de Sirius Black. Y lo pero no era que fuera como el de antes… no era peor era más largo, era más… donde se encontraban los adjetivos, esperen un momento acaso ¿lo estaba disfrutando? "Imposible" pensó la joven "Pero ¿qué hago besando a Black? y lo peor ¿por qué tiene que besar tan bien?" a este punto Sirius sonreía satisfecho, hasta los momentos todo iba perfecto, porque hay que admitir que luego del adjetivo tan poco favorable de "sapo" estaba algo picada y por todos los medios había tratado de reivindicar su buen nombre, "claro no es que quieras besar a Adams" le había dicho el bueno de James, pero no él solo quería que ella supiera que nadie le decía sapo a Sirius Black ni siquiera Adams, pero ahora que el punto ya estaba demostrado basándose en el hecho de que ella le correspondía… ¿Por qué no podía parar?

_"Admítelo te gusta Adams"__-dijo un joven de cabellos castaños algo desordenados. _

_"Eso no es verdad"-Replicó un joven de cabellos lacios y oscuros._

_"Claro y por eso la persigues con el mapa y cuando vez a un… ¿cómo era Cornamenta?"Preguntó un joven de ojos dorados._

_"Descerebrado intento de galán, Lunático" contestó el primero y el aludido siguió: _

_"Gracias… y cuando vez a un descerebrado intento de galán cerca de ella terminan misteriosamente en la enfermería ¿cierto?" El acusado enarcó una ceja. _

_"Solo admítelo Sirius, te gusta Adams"_

_"Jamás… Sirius Black no cae ante una chica las chicas caen ante él" y puso una sonrisa que iluminaría a todo el sector femenino con ciertas excepciones claro está._

_Y sus amigos pusieron cara de que no tenía remedio, pero antes de salir del cuarto, Remus le dijo._

_"Entonces… bésala, si no te gusta o si no la quieres…si Sirius oíste bien__" dijo al ver que su amigo iba a replicar__"…__ si no l__a__ quieres no pasará nada o ¿me equivoco?" y se fue._

Y ahí estaba él besando a Isabelle Adams la ocupante de sus preocupaciones, de sus sueños, de todo. Y que bien besaba, pero lamentándolo mucho aún necesitamos el aire para respirar y por eso se separaron, pero cuando Sirius se disponía a retomar su labor, sintió un golpe en sus partes nobles que hizo que callera al suelo.

-Nunca lo olvides –su agresora se agachó y le susurró al oído-Isabelle Adamas no te tiene miedo Sirius Black… no a ti-y se fue con la frente muy en alto. Sirius no podía decir nada estaba recuperándose de su reciente enfrentamiento. Solo la vio marchar, pero un brillo apareció en sus ojos. Ahora tenía su respuesta.

Ella se fue y caminó, caminó y siguió caminado no tenía un ritmo exacto tampoco un destino fijo solo quería pensar… en ese beso, le había gustado no había duda, pero había algo más. El problema es que no entendía bien ¿qué era? "le había movido el piso" como seguramente le diría Lily y le "empezaba a atraer Black" como le diría Ann, pero no quería que fuera verdad después de todo luego de Potter en Casanova más codiciado era Black y si algo odiaba era un galán, alguien con el autoestima del planeta entero fusionado y multiplicado, pero tenía que admitir que…

-¡Adams!-se dio la vuelta.

-No tú.-Y cuando ya iba a huir…

-Alto ahí tenemos una conversación pendiente-ella enarcó una ceja- sabes que es verdad además aún no te perdono que atentaras contra mis generaciones futuras…-dijo aún con gesto dolido, es que la chica tenía una fuerza.

-Créeme no hubiera sido una gran pérdida-él al miró incrédulo-además las generaciones futuras me lo hubieran agradecido. Por lo menos las femeninas-Ahí sonrió, pero cuando trató de huir pasó algo muy cómico, quizá no para ella, pero si para él. Luego de tanto caminar habían llegado a las escaleras y bueno si caminas para atrás puedes pisar un escalón falso, y como la suerte de Lily se le había pegado según ella misma, calló, ante esto el joven no pudo más que soltar una gran carcajada, una muy sincera y muy jovial carcajada.

-Y tú de qué te ríes-le preguntó malhumorada.

-Qué no es obvio-

-Ya cállate Black y ayúdame a salir de aquí.-Ante semejante petición Sirius no pudo más que acceder aunque la imagen de ella atrapada en las escaleras no dejaba de ser graciosa. Pero como buen merodeador antes de ayudarla dijo:

-Que me das a cambio.-

-¿A cambio de qué?-

-De mi ayuda-

-¡Estás loco solo ayúdame…!-Le gritó.

-Si insistes… yo te diré que me darás…-Se acercó, no tan sigilosamente y la aprisionó contra el piso, a este punto ya Isabelle iría camino a la enfermería puesto que a punto de ataque cardíaco estaba, tan solo visualizarse debajo de Sirius y no cualquier Sirius, Sirius Black, el apuesto, el atractivo y el odiado Sirius Black hacía que le temblaran las piernas, pero antes de que pudiera decir:

-¿Qué crees que haces Black…?-Él la besó, fue muy rápido solo saboreando brevemente, para luego soltarla y al darse cuenta de que ella aún tenía cerrados los ojos solo pudo decir, con mucho orgullo:

-Y yo que pensaba que no te gustaba que te besara…-A este punto su acompañante pudo notar lo que había hecho y como la mejor defensa es el ataque:

-Corrección Black…no me gusta que me beses, pero si insistes no hay por qué desperdiciar el rato, aunque ahora lo certifico, hablas mucho y haces poco porque si así besas a tus admiradoras yo habría retirado mi membrecía hace tiempo.-Eso si fue un golpe dura para el orgullo Black, pero Sirius se preguntaba "Es que nunca se le puede complacer" Y como nunca había sido tan bueno con las palabras prefirió actuar:

- A ver qué me dices en unos minutos…-y antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo más la besó… pero esta vez con pasión y cuando el aire fue su principal enemigo nuevamente solo dijo:

-Entiéndelo Adams me gustas… -Y la volvió a besara este punto ella ya le correspondía y eso le hizo sonreír entre el beso, todo hubiera sido tan maravilloso sino…

-QUE BUENO QUE PUDISTE ENFRETAR A LA OTRA EMINENCIA AUNQUE NO ESPERABA ESE TIPO DE "ENFENTAMIENTO".-Es que cuando Evans era inoportuna era BIEN inoportuna, pensaba Sirius, más porque al parecer eso hizo reaccionar a Isabelle y bueno al verse en tan pintoresca situación optó por los reflejos…y bueno si tu nombres Isabelle Adams y tienes sobre ti a Sirius Black tus reflejos consisten básicamente en, como diría Ann, no dejarle posibilidades reproductivas al ente en cuestión.

Y luego de eso ella no pudo más que perseguir a Lily Evans con dos pensamientos en la mente que se repetían contantemente "Lo voy a matar…lo voy a matar lo voy a matar" y "Lily nos vio la mato… Lily nos vio la mato"

-Evans vuelve aquí…-Y pese a los intentos de Isabelle por perseguir a su amiga pelirroja esta ya había huido, luego la descuartizaría o primero hablaría con ella quien sabe el orden… lo importante era que un pensamiento se postró en su cabezo y desde entonces no la abandonó.

"Sirius Black me besó y lo peor me gustó".

**---CONTINUARÁ---**

**Solo me queda decir ¿Les gustó? Ojalá que si n.n perdonen por no responder comentarios, pero actualizo a tarde porque me voy de viaje, pero vuelvo el sábado y ya podré continuarles con el fic no me tardaré nada D el tercer capítulo es uno de mis favoritos es que le tomé cariño a Ann y Remus D y creo que les gustará. Bueno en verdad MUCHAS GRACIASPOR LEERLO y por seguir aquí n.n**

**Por cierto quiero su opinión les gustó el "encuentro" entre Isabelle y Sirius quizá esperaran más peleas, pero luego de que la besara supongo que ya no le quedaron demasiadas ganas de pelear aunque nunca falta uno que otro comentario, pero me gusta bastante como quedó puesto que Sirius se está aclarando y por lo menos Adams ya admite que les gustó ahora a ver cómo termina (sí, no termina en el tercer capítulo se alarga un poco más)**

**Eso es todo por hoy nos vemos en la continuación quizá la semana que viene depende de ustedes. Comentarios igual a actualización, puesto que necesito su opinión para seguir.**

**Y sigo por mi campaña por el "Go" solo es un click y una pequeña opinión de esta historia así sabré si seguirla y más si les gusta.**

**De nuevo gracias a los que comentaron, dedicado a ustedes.**

**Ahora me despido y nos vemos en la continuación…**

**Aún estoy pensando el título del capítulo 3 por eso no lo pongo n.n**

**Nos leemos**

**Mili**


End file.
